Pretty Little Avatar
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Maya is the a simple water tribe girl, like Emily. They are happy together, and best friends with Aria, an air bender, Spencer, a fire bender, and Hanna, and earth bender. But what happens when Maya finds out she is really the avatar?
1. Not Possible

_Hey people. I have recently been watching Avatar the last air bender, and I had an idea on a story with the pretty little liars and the show combined. The characters from Avatar won't be in it, but the pretty little liars will be. Maya is the avatar, (of course those who read my stories could've predicted that) There will also be some new characters in the story.  
_

Maya's POV

"Emily!" I yelled as I stood outside of her house. "Coming Maya!" I heard from inside. Emily ran out the door and wrapped me in a tight hug. I laughed. "Hey there beautiful, what's new?" I asked. "Nothing much," she said. I was about to say something when Silvia, a local water tribe girl about 11 years old ran up to me. "Maya! I need you're help with something," she said. "What is it?" I asked. "I am trying to get this move right, but I can't land on my feet. The idea is to do a flip backwards and turn, then shoot water out of your hand, but I can't land on my feet," she said. "OK, let me try," I said. I stepped backwards then got a running start. Pushing off with my legs, I jumped and flipped backwards doing the exact move Silvia had described. I walked back over to Silvia and brushed some hair out of my face. "Like that?" I asked. She nodded. "How did you do that so fast?" she asked. "I don't know, but when you are in the air, try to think only about how your feet are going to land, then do it," I said. She nodded. "Thanks Maya," she said then ran off to try it herself. "I had no idea you were such a good water bender," Emily said. "Neither did I," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see that it was General Junmizu, the chief of the water tribe. "General Junmizu," I said, bowing. Emily did the same. "Maya, come with me. I have some guests here to see you," he said, gesturing to the small group of people behind him. I recognized their outfits as those of the wisest and oldest water benders. I looked at Emily, then followed them to an old hut that I never thought of as anything. As I sat down, I noticed all of the painting's and carving on the wall. "Maya. I have noticed that you're water bending skill's have come quite far beyond anything I would have expected from you," General Junmizu said. "Uh... thanks? I guess?" I said, a bit confused. "Maya. It's time you knew. You are not from the water tribe. In fact, you come from the exact opposite, the fire nation," he said. The words hit me like ice. "What?" I asked, confused beyond belief. "You are the avatar Maya," he said. I was about to respond but he continued talking. "You were once fire nation royalty, the air to the throne. I was once good friends with you're mother. She gave birth to you, but she and your father had been told by the fire lord before them that since every generation before them had done it, they had to sacrifice their first born child as a gesture of loyalty towards the fire nation, to prove their honor and respect for the fire nation's ways. They didn't want to see you die, so your mother contacted me to keep you safe. You had already learned as much fire bending as your parents could teach you before they sent you to me, which was about three years after your birth. Then, we contacted an old friend from the air nomads to teach you air bending, since in the order you must learn the elements air is next. You easily learned air bending, since it was not the opposite of your natural element. You learned water bending much more quickly then I expected, because the opposite of your natural element is the hardest to learn. Even though you do not practice your other ability's, you are still capable of great power," he finished. "So, I'm... the... avatar?" I asked, not believing any of what I had just heard, yet at the same time, believing it. "You were about 7 when I finally moved you into the water tribe. I had to slightly brainwash you so you would not remember any of your past life, but if you tried, I'll bet you could remember bit's of it," General Junmizu said. I closed my eyes, and suddenly an image came into my mind, an image of a women and her husband. I didn't recognize them at first, but I saw fire nation robes. I realized that these were my parents. I opened my eyes again. "So... Linda and John, aren't my parents?" I asked. It felt funny to say their first names, they'd raised me as long as I could remember, I had always thought they were my birth parents. "No, they always wanted a child, but they could never have one. When I asked them, they wanted you in a heart beat. Only they, myself, these gentleman, and your parents know the truth about you," he said. "So why have you brought me here?" I asked. "We have come to give you you're tattoo," said a voice I had not heard before. "This is Iluqtikaani, he is going to give you your tattoo. Don't worry about not liking it, the tattoo artist's of the avatar always know what they will like," General Junmizu said. I nodded. He told me to close my eyes. I did, and I felt him lift my shirt. I tensed, and he must've felt it. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on stealing you from Emily," he said in a somewhat joking voice. The needle hurt, but not as much as I thought it would've. He finished within an hour on my back, the started on my arms. I still had no idea what the tattoo was, but it must've been impressive, because I heard much gasping and whispers. I kept my eyes closed, but the temptation to peek was growing. Iluqtikaani started on my face, and that's where it stung. I forced back tears and whimper's of pain. He stopped at my chin and finally went to my hands, drawing a quick design on each that took time, but not much. He finally pulled away. "OK, go ahead and look," he said. I opened my eyes and gasped. On my back were long chords of blue and white swirls that made no shape in particular. The top of the swirl led to my face and continued the design, but in a symmetrical way. The blue line curved around each of my eyes and went down my face to my chin where they formed a small swirl. On my arms the swirl continued down to my hands where they swirled into a small spiral of red and yellow. The blue and white somehow faded into the fiery color. "I gave you the fire part to remind you of your true identity," Iluqtikaani said."It's beautiful," I said. "Here," he said, handing me a container of skin colored powder. "What's this?" I asked. "It's to cover your face and arms, you don't want the fact that you're the avatar falling into the wrong hands," he said. I nodded. "Thank you Iluqtikaani, thank you General Junmizu," I said, bowing to each. "Of course, Avatar Maya," General Junmizu said. "Here, let me help you put the makeup on while your still here," Iluqtikaani said. I nodded and in less than 5 minutes the tattoo was covered so well you couldn't even tell it was there if you didn't already know, or even if you did, you wouldn't be able to see it. "It's not water proof, so be careful," Iluqtikaani warned. I nodded. "Can I at least tell Emily?" I asked. General Junmizu nodded. I smiled and ran out of the hut to find Emily.


	2. I'm the Avatar

_Hey everyone, sorry the update hasn't been up, I've been busy. Anyway, I know that usually only air benders get tattoos, but you'll find out why Maya got her tattoo, and I know it probably wouldn't happen in the actual show, but I think it's pretty cool, so I hope you all like it. _

Maya's POV_  
_

"Hey! What took you so long? I was starting to get worried about you," Emily said as I walked to her. I was about to tell her about what I'd just heard, but then I remembered what General Junmizu said; to be careful who I told. It wasn't that I didn't completely trust Emily, it's just that I wasn't sure who was listening, and Emily knowing, with the fire nation in war, could get her into trouble. "He, wanted me to start training water benders, like Silvia," I said. "That's great!" Emily said, kissing me softly on the lips. I nodded. "So watcha wanna do now?" she asked. I shrugged. "Maybe we should get Aria, Hanna, and Spencer to practice, especially with the fire nation nearby," I suggested. "Sure, we haven't seen them in awhile, and they could help fight backup," she said. I nodded weakly and followed Emily to the secret place that we were able to contact the girls. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and whispered, "Ready." We sat on opposite sides of the small lake and did the move that we came up with together; and formed a large spiral that you could see from the villages that Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were living at. We waited for awhile and I smiled when I saw Hanna and Aria run through the clearing together, Spencer close behind them. "Hey guys!" Hanna chirped. "We haven't seen you in forever!" Spencer followed. We all hugged. "So what's up?" Aria asked. "We wanted to practice battle moves, the fire nation is around the shores again and we need backup," Emily said. "Great, lets get started," Hanna said. "So how are we going to evenly divide this up?" Aria asked. "How about we all just fight against each other?" Emily asked. "Sure, that works," Spencer said. "Emily and you should fight together at least though, you guys are from the same tribe," Spencer offered. I shook my head. "No, it's just practice, we'll be OK," Emily decided with a quick glance at me. "Alright then," Aria said. We had just taken position and we were about to fight when General Junmizu burst into the clearing. "Maya! Emily! We need your help, the fire nation is in the village! Your friends can help, just hurry!" he shouted before running back towards the village. "Come on!" I yelled as the girls followed Emily and I to the village. As we got there I saw a few houses burning. "You guys take care of the fighters, I'll be right back!" I said. I ran off and started putting out as many house fires as I could. I finally decided a better way to tackle the problem, to keep it from happening. I started covering as many houses as I could with as much water as I could, so they wouldn't be able to catch on fire. I finally finished and ran off to help fight the warriors. I looked at the ships; there were three of them, and they had a sea raven on the flags, the symbol of the Southern Raiders. I knew how they fought, so it didn't surprise me when one tried to sneak up on me. I turned and froze his feet in water and ran off to help Emily. I saw a small girl and her mother cowered in a corner by two generals, and I quickly decided to take action. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I yelled at them. They turned and I started to run. I knew it might have looked cowardly, but I knew what I was doing. As I ran through the village, I got more Southern Raiders to follow me, and I soon had almost the entire fleet rounded up. If only they were smarted than this. I reached the clearing I had been leading them to and realized that I might have under estimated them a bit. I was clearly outnumbered, but I knew that I wasn't outmatched, not yet. I did the one move that I knew only a true master could do, and Emily and I had both mastered it. As I stared into their eyes, I saw them fill with pain. One by one they started to drop in agony, then the pace quickened. I knew exactly what I was doing, I was freezing their blood circuits. I stared into the eyes of the last standing soldier, a general, if I wasn't mistaken by his outfit. He looked at me with cold eyes, and his circuits were harder to freeze, because he was resisting. I knew it was painful for him, but it was just as painful for me. That was the one problem with this move, if the person is strong willed enough to resist, the more you hurt them the more you hurt yourself. I knew that I wouldn't be able to completely freeze his blood without doing the same to myself, so instead I stopped and in one quick move I had him pined against the wall by a thin stream of water. I could tell by his sudden expression that he was shocked, but not ready to back down. There was no point in using ice right now, he would just be able to melt it, so I kept him pined against the wall with water. Our eyes locked, and though I was his biggest opponent, our eyes read the same thing: hatred. "Maya!" I heard Emily voice from behind me. "Emily! I need help with his blood," I said. I knew that even this general, though more strong willed than most, would not be able to resist two water benders together. I finally saw the general's eyes go from a glare to a plead, and when they did I avoided them all together. I hated that look in people's eyes, that look of pain and fear, it reminded me that I am almost as bad as they are, sometimes maybe even worse, that I was nearly the monster they were. He fell limp and I sunk to my knees. A side affect that came with doing this move that strong was nearly fainting. Emily held me in her arms as I fell, and I felt her stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and before I knew it everything went black.

_That evening_

I woke up in a small room full of candle light. I tried to sit up but someone gently pushed me back down. My vision became clearer and I saw that it was Emily. "Hey there, you feel alright?" she asked, softly kissing me on the cheek. I nodded. "What happened?" I asked, shaking my head as I felt a massive wave of pain wash over me. "After you and I finished that general, the Southern Raiders left, and your circuits were almost frozen. You took on to many people at once and almost died," Emily said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Oh," I managed to say. "General Junmizu wants to talk to you," Emily said. "Will you be alright to walk there?" I nodded and got to my feet. I felt dizzy for a moment, but my senses cleared and I was able to walk. "I'll see you later, meet me by the lake," I said kissing her on the lips. She nodded. When I got to General Junmizu's house I walked inside to see him sitting on the floor in a lotus position, and I bowed in respect. "Maya, take a seat," he said. I sat down facing him in the same position as he was. "Is everything alright?" I asked. He nodded. "Actually, things are better than that. I have a surprise for you," he said, standing and offering me a hand. I stood, confused. "What is it?" I asked. He laughed slightly. "Follow me," he said. He lead me to the back of his house, and then he turned a lantern sideways and a secret passage way opened. I stared in awe for a moment, then followed him inside. He led me to an empty clearing. "So what did you want to show me?" I asked. He didn't have time to answer, for at that moment a large black animal jumped out and ran towards me. I screamed, but when I realized it wasn't trying to hurt me, I stood and looked at it. It was a _dragon_. It was long and black, and it's scales were smooth. The dragon had a picture of a long red flame that was naturally a part of the dragon. "What the hell?" I whispered. General Junmizu laughed. "Maya, this is an old friend of yours," he said. "What?" I asked, stunned. "Think back to when you were young, think hard," he said. I closed my eyes and tried to remember anything that connected me and this thing together. Suddenly, a clip played in my brain - of me. I was three years old, at the royal fire nation palace. My mother was leading me out to a clearing similar to this one, and she told me to close my eyes. My three year old self obeyed and when I opened my eyes a small dragon, no longer than three feet, was in front of me. I squealed and hugged the dragon, and then my present-day self realized that this dragon was the one here right now. "What do you want to name him?" my mother asked me. I saddened at that, the sound of my loving mothers voice, how much I missed her. "I'm going to call him-" I suddenly opened my eyes and cut the vision short as I remember the dragon. "Ryuu!" I squealed. He perked up at the sound of his name and I hugged him. "Oh my god, how did you-" I started to say but I wasn't able to finish. General Junmizu laughed softly. "I've had him down here ever since you came here. I was waiting to give him to you on your 18th birthday, but he is getting really hard to handle with just John helping me out with him, and since you know your the avatar now, I feel that you could really use a method of transportation other than walking," he said. "I, I don't - I don't even know what to say," I stuttered. "Thank you," I finally said. I hugged him and he smiled. "You're welcome, but you better be careful with him, you don't know who could be hunting the avatar. How did Emily take it?" I froze at his last words. "Well, I didn't exactly tell her yet," I admitted. "Maya, that was very wise of you, especially since the Southern Raiders showed up right after you found out. They have a way of finding out what they want, and to find out who the avatar is would mean riches beyond belief from the fire nation," he said. "General Junmizu, can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded. "Where are my parents?" I asked quietly. He sighed. "Maya, your parents are dead. They were killed long ago by Fire lord Zion," he said. I felt a shock of pain hit my body. "I'm sorry Maya," he said. I nodded. "Thank you again for Ryuu," I said. He nodded. "Do you remember how to make him fly?" he asked. A small smile graced my lips and I nodded. I climbed on his back and held his ears, jerking them back slightly, and squealing when he took off in flight. I landed him. "I forgot how much fun that was!" I said, breathless. He smiled, then his face again became serious. "Maya, I have a suggestion to help you out with all this avatar stuff, do you know where the small lake just outside of the village is located?" he asked. I nodded. "There is a small clearing next to the lake. Try asking your past lives for advice. They will guide you," he said. I bowed. "Thank you," I said. He bowed, and I flew Ryuu out of the room to go find the lake. When I finally reached it, I sat down in the center of the clearing with me legs crossed in front of me. I closed my eyes. "Avatar Kyiona, I need your help," I said. When I opened my eyes, I saw the ghostly image of the earth bending avatar. I bowed. "Avatar Kyiona, I need to figure out what all this avatar stuff means," I said. Her voice was completely new to me, yet somehow it was also soothing and familiar. "Maya. It's nice to see you. How do you like that tattoo?" I looked down at my arms and saw that the cover up had been washed off. "Your tattoo will show talking to a past life," she said calmly. I nodded. "It's very nice, but why did I get a tattoo? I thought only air nomad avatars got them?" I asked. I'd wanted to ask General Junmizu, but it never seemed to be the right time. "Well, usually. But you, Maya, are a very special avatar," she said. "Why? I don't feel special," I said. "Well first off, look at it this way. You are from the fire nation, and you are pure and good through and through. You have mastered water, you natural opposite element, and it only took you about half a year to catch on. You are far past a water bending master. It makes it even more amazing with the fact that you already know how to bend fire, and air," she said. "What? I can't bend anything but water yet!" I said. "Yes, Maya, you can. Do you know what the Avatar Cycle is?" she asked. I nodded. "It's the cycle in which the avatar is born into, water, earth, fire air. It's also the order in which an avatar must learn the elements. For example, it the avatar is a water bender, then they must next learn earth, then fire, then air," I said. Kyiona nodded. "Very good. Even if an avatar forgets it, they are still able to bend their natural element best. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to bend water. Try to bend fire," she said. I shook my head. "I - I can't," I stumbled upon my words. "Yes you can Maya, I believe in you," she said. I took a deep breath, and felt the veins in my arm getting warmer and redder. I held up my hand and was beyond shocked when a large flame appeared. Kyiona smiled and nodded. "Oh my god, how?" I asked. Kyiona just looked at me, and I understood, the whole story of my parents and the air nomad was true. I tried air bending and was amazed when a blast of air shot easily out of my hands. "Maya, you are already a master at fire bending and water bending. Air and earth will be more difficult, because with air, well the air is always changing. And earth, well earth is never an easy element for most avatars to learn, because it's so stubborn," Kyiona said. "OK, but I still don't see how all of this makes me special," I said. "I must go now Maya, but look deep inside yourself, you will find the answer that you are looking for," she said and with that Kyiona disappeared. I closed my eyes again and felt myself projecting the next avatar back; Avatar Korra. "Avatar Korra, it's an honor," I said, bowing my head down. "Welcome Maya. What is troubling you?" she asked. Korra too had that same soothing familiar yet unusual tone to her voice. "I need to know why I am such a special avatar," I said. "Well, I can't exactly answer that completely, but I can help you out with something. You need to tell Emily you are the avatar. Her knowing will put her in danger, but her not knowing will put her into numerous unnecessary situations," Avatar Korra said. "But if I tell her she might only love me for being the avatar," I said. "Maya. I promise you, she won't. Emily isn't that type of girl. Emily will always love you for who you are, and not what you are, I promise you that," she said. "So you don't think it's weird that I am in love with a girl? Everyone else does," I said. "Maya. Avatars are meant to choose their own path. The avatar spirit is inside you, but your own spirit chooses it own path. The avatar spirit does not control who you are. You would've still ended up with Emily if you weren't the avatar. The avatar spirit does not change you in any way from your true self, it just adds something more to you, something very important. Some avatars were lucky and weren't born at a time of violence, but at a time when the world was at peace. Those avatars are just as important, but they didn't usually have to sacrifice much. You, however, were born at a time where the hundred year war might not even top how at war the world is. I must leave, but keep looking inside yourself, we are all here, and we always will be," she said as her spirit faded. I sighed. I wasn't getting much closer to finding out about why I was so special. Maybe Avatar Aang could help. He was a kid when he became the avatar, maybe he would understand. I closed my eyes and repeated the process, opening my eyes to find Avatar Aang in front of me. I again bowed in respect. "Hello Maya," he said. He was in the form of a kid. In fact, all the avatar's I had seen were in a young form. I guess avatars appear as they were when they became a fully realized avatar or something. "Aang, it's really an honor to meet you," I said. He smiled. "Thanks, same to you," he said. "You had to defeat the Fire lord when you were the avatar right?"I asked. He nodded. "Do you know why I am considered such a special avatar?" I asked. "Maya, you are in a similar situation that I was in. You're just a kid, and you're not used that kind of responsibility," he said. It was like he read my mind. "Yeah, pretty much," I sighed. "I can't help you discover who you are, that's something you have to do on your own. But I can tell you that you are truly a special avatar. I can't tell you everything, but you have mastered the opposite of your natural elements. I couldn't get earth bending for what seemed like forever. I had such a hard time with it. But you caught on quickly, more than anyone who knows about you thought you would. But that's why you got the tattoo. You know how water benders can heal?" he asked. I nodded slowly, curious about where he was going with this. "You can heal with fire Maya, that is why you are so special," he finally said after a long pause. I felt my mouth drop open. I was about to ask him how the hell that was even possible, but he was already fading. I sighed, knowing I had no chance of keeping him. Ryuu walked up behind me and nudged me gently. I stroked his snout, watching the deep red of his eye's gaze into mine. More to myself than anyone in particular, I whispered, "I can heal with fire?"

Emily's POV

Where the hell was Maya? I'd been expecting her at least an hour ago. Maybe she was still with General Junmizu, but she couldn't be talking about something for _that _long, could she? I wasn't sure, all I knew was that she had some serious explaining to do when she got back. I sighed and sat down at the edge of the water. I remembered the first time Maya and I found this place, it was shaped like a perfect heart. I finally heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Maya, out of breath, in front of me. "Want to explain to me where the fuck you were?" I asked. "I'm... I'm sorry, I, I was talking to General Junmizu and I had to run here," she said. I didn't entirely believe her, but I let it go for now. "Well you took like 8 years to get here, more private training?" I guessed. She nodded and sat next to me. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," she said. I gave her a look that said "yeah right." She sighed. "Look I promise," she pleaded. She looked desperate. "Ok, you're lucky I can't stay mad at you," I sighed, kissing her softly. "But seriously, why are these meetings so important? And secretive? I mean, I _am_ your girlfriend, don't I at least get to know what's going on in your life?" I asked. Maya sighed. "Emily. Those meetings aren't about water bending. I'm the avatar."


End file.
